Gifts
by starlight2005
Summary: It starts with Seto lending books and Yami getting lost in the cafeteria: When you say ‘thank you’, sometimes it’s not with words. And sometimes, you just don’t know how the person is affected by your gratitude. SKYY
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Gifts**

**Summary: When you say 'thank you', sometimes it's not with words. And sometimes, you just don't know how the person is affected by your gratitude.**

**A/N: This is for Hathor. For all the help and guidance you've given me this week. I'm sorry I kept bothering you. ::hugs:: Remember the fic, You'll Be Safe Here? The first verse for the song that inspired me to write that was used here as well.**

**A/N #2: The verse is from Rivermaya's You'll Be Safe Here.**

**XXX **

_Nobody knows  
Just why we're here  
Could it be fate  
Or random circumstance  
At the right place  
At the right time  
Two roads intertwine_

Yami was running late. It was his first day of school after getting a body and turning his back on his past. And he was late. Why Yuugi found it fit to leave him slumbering until past 7 a.m. when their classes began at 8 o'clock sharp escaped him and as he ran to the bus stop, he narrowly avoided tripping over a neighbor's dog. Really, people, why get dogs that were smaller than stools? He spotted the bus from a few feet away and he ran faster, not seeing the figure stepping out of a run-down bookstore. He collided with the tall brunet and hit the ground with an audible 'oof!'

"Mutou, do you need glasses with your new body?"

Seto Kaiba stared at him, lips quirking into a smug, antagonistic smirk. Although determined to insult him, Seto still helped him up, his own book bag carelessly hung on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked curiously, glancing at the bookstore. It was old and not necessarily kept well. A month ago, he had worked there to help with the finances and although being surrounded by old books appealed to him, he didn't enjoy the leaks and the dank smell.

Seto had the grace to blush as he looked away shyly, handing the bag of books he had hidden behind his back. Yami stared at the CEO before his attention drifted to the plastic bag. He could see four or five books and wait, were they for him?

"These are–I was, a servant owns this place," Seto stumbled on his words, apparently not used to the idea of explaining. He bought and he gave, no reasons necessary. Apparently, with inquisitive wide-eyed Yami looking at him like that, he somehow felt compelled to explain anyway.

"Uh, okay?" Yami, obviously, had forgotten all about his class.

Seto insisted on the bag, "Take it," he told the former pharaoh. "They're yours." He was still beet red, bangs hiding the embarrassment on his eyes.

"Really?" He saw two novels on Ancient Egypt, one on medieval England and a copy of Le Comte de Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas. It was one of his favorites. Then a question clicked, "Why are you giving these to me?"

"You read books," Seto had started to look normal now, the blush slowly fading as he fixed his eyes on Yami. He answered it so simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he corrected himself, "You love to read books."

"I do–how'd you know that?"

"I just know, alright?" Seto was annoyed now, impatient at being asked questions. He knew because he saw Yami reading in the park one time and really, had Yami never wondered where Yuugi got the books from? Those were from his own collection. He sighed and turned around, wondering if forgoing the limo was a bad idea after all. Why didn't he bring a car today again? He looked at Yami. Oh. Right.

Yami clutched the books to his chest and followed the brunet. It was a good thing that they'd stopped trying to beat each other. That didn't mean he got to see Seto all the time, though. It was like the only times they saw each other were for duels and nothing else. He wondered what would happen if they could be friends.

"Thank you," he whispered, catching Seto's attention.

Seto was still, staring at him and crossing his arms wary like the businessman he was brought up to be. The good thing about this Seto though? Yami thought as stoic Seto was right now, he didn't hate Yami at first sight and that lifted a burden Yami never knew he carried.

"No problem," was the brunet's offhand reply.

Yami grinned and pulled him in a hug, arms wrapping around Seto's shoulders as he, without thinking, kissed Seto on the cheek.

"They're wonderful," he continued, happily pulling back.

Yami walked ahead, flipping one book open and tracing the faint engraved title while Seto stood back, watching him, hand on the kissed cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Much thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm sorry I haven't sent out the replies yet, but rest assured that I have read them. I'm in the rough beginning of my midterms, is why so I'm afraid I won't be able to respond as fast. Thanks, though. Really.**

**Oh, by the way. I didn't mention it in Part I, but this is actually my gift-fic to Hathor so... ::shrugs::  
**

**Hathor: ::hugs:: You deserve all the thanks I can give.

* * *

**

**Part II **

As far as first days of school went, Yami's was plain and boring. He did his introductions and he greeted his teachers before he proceeded to the far back of the class to sit there. For Mondays, he had six classes and he didn't share any of them with Yuugi or their friends. Sighing as he listened to their Economics teacher, Yami leaned his head on one hand and started to zone out.

Alas, new 'kid' as he was, Yami didn't know that mobile phones were supposed to be switched to silent or turned off during classes. So when a text message came in, his phone rang and disrupted the class. Alarmed, Yami sat up and met the glare of their teacher.

"Mr. Mutou!"

"Sorry, sensei. May I answer this, please?" Yami asked, standing up as soon as the teacher gave him the go sign. Amid the snickers of the class, he rolled his eyes and stepped out, looking at the flashing number on the screen. It was Yuugi. Immediately, he dialed his hikari's number.

"Aibou, I was in class!" He hissed. As much as he wanted to talk to his aibou, he didn't want to give his teachers a bad impression on his first day of school.

"Gomen, Yami. I just wanted to tell you that we'll be waiting for you for lunch later. We'll be at the table near the door to the bell tower. Oh don't worry, you won't miss it!" was Yuugi's cheerful reply.

He wouldn't miss it, Yuugi said.

Yami sighed and stared at the crowded cafeteria.

The thing was, he couldn't find the gang. And he looked pathetic, with his tray of food in his hands and his bag slipping from his shoulder to his arm. The bag was heavier this time since the teachers had already given him his books.

At a distance, he saw the empty courtyard and smiled. That was a good place to spend the time. It wasn't like he'd see his hikari here anyway. And he was too new to join any of the tables (assuming he even wanted to). Off he went to the courtyard and upon finding a secluded spot beneath the shade of an old oak tree, Yami smiled and sat down.

This was lunch: apple juice, chicken sandwich and a chocolate bar.

This was what Yami did: He lay on his back and nibbled on his sandwich while he reached for the copy of Le Comte de Monte Cristo that Seto had brought him. He smiled, remembering what happened that morning. He wasn't used to seeing a flustered Seto Kaiba but a flustered Seto Kaiba was adorable.

His lunch break covered two hours and fifteen minutes of his time and he was barely into ten minutes when his eyes slowly closed. Yami's grip on the book and his unfinished sandwich loosened as he turned to his side and napped instead, using his bag as a pillow.

"Mutou, seriously, wake up."

Seto's voice was laced with exasperation and partial amusement. He looked at the sleeping figure on the grass and tried pushing him gently. When Yami didn't budge, he decided to sit beside him instead, shaking him.

"Go away," Yami's sleep-laden voice slurred, shrugging off the annoying hand.

"Mutou!" Seto shook him again.

"You're annoying," Yami impatiently quipped, half-asleep and facing the brunet. He still had his eyes closed when he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and pulled him close, using him as a pillow. When Seto slumped forward, taken aback, Yami grinned and rested his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto stiffened, not knowing how to react. When waking Yami up proved to be inevitable, Seto sighed and decided he could let this pass. His face was a perpetual red even as his arms went around Yami's slender body. He pulled the other boy half on top of him and closed his eyes as well.

Waking up was going to be an awkward event.

When Yami opened his eyes, yawning lazily, the first thing he saw was Seto staring back at him from under him.

"Good to know you're awake," Seto dryly greeted.

"Oh–sorry, Seto!" Yami didn't realize that he called the brunet by his first name as he scrambled away.

Seto ignored it and sat up as well, fixing his clothes. They had been asleep for thirty minutes when the book on the ground caught his attention. "You're already reading it?" He asked in disbelief. He was expecting the books to be in Yami's locker.

Yami blushed, sheepishly picking the book up.

"It's my favorite."

"I know."

"You do?"

This time, Seto's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. Yami waited for an answer and Seto crossed his arms, pretending that knowing things about other people he normally shouldn't care about, was normal. He wasn't accustomed to people questioning his intentions or answers. What was it about Yami that made him want to answer anyway?

"Yes," Seto admitted, meeting Yami's blush with a fainter shade of his own. He petulantly looked away.

"Oh. How?"

Seto stared at him, lips quirking into a frown. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Why do you know so many things about me?"

"Because."

Yami sighed, "Because what?"

Seto shook his head, laying on the grass again, forgetting everything about how their uniform were supposed to be clean and neat. Yami peered into his eyes, leaning on his arms as he came closer, hands at each of Seto's side. If the brunet could find a way to send just how irked he was at the former pharaoh, he would have already. But he couldn't and he found that like this, Yami's bangs fell just the right way to frame his angular face. It was endearing.

At the thought, the brunet reddened.

Yami's eyes widened in wonder.

"You're blushing!"

The CEO glared at him.

"I don't blush."

Yami, Seto found, was even more persistent when he knew he was right. Yami leaned closer as if he could see better if he was a breath apart from Seto. "Yami, don't be an idiot and let me stand up," Seto ordered. The former pharaoh shook his head, to which the CEO heaved a sigh. "This is my spot. People don't go here because I stay here _all the time_."

"I don't see your name anywhere," Yami teased, smug at the reply.

"What are you? Eleven?"

"No, are you?"

Seto groaned. "Why are you acting like this? You're too old for childish banter, Mutuo! And let me up!"

Yami sighed and moved away, sitting near his bag instead. The wind was cool and it made him want to lie back down and go to sleep. He realized the CEO was staring at him and he met the other boy's gaze. "Yes?"

The CEO looked thoughtful for a minute, glancing at the books behind Yami then at the former monarch. "Have you been to the library? They have an entire section dedicated to history and historical novels," he suggested.

"Really? Oh. I don't know where it is."

Seto stood up, wondering why he was doing this in the first place. He offered a hand, which Yami took and pulled the other boy up. "I'll lead the way," he told Yami, forgetting to let go of his hand. It was only when Yami was reaching for his bag that they stared at each other then at their clasped hands.

"Oh." Yami pointed out.

"Sorry."

The library was spacious and it was… wonderful. Yami couldn't find the words to describe it. The shelves were filled with books and he could see the history section at the second floor. He couldn't wait! "Amazing," he thought to himself as he ran up, Seto following.

The best thing about the present was that there were too many things to know about. And it nearly overwhelmed Yami. He stole a glimpse at Seto, who was leaning on the shelf beside him and watching him carefully. Seto's eyes were hooded, emotions masked that Yami had to frown and wonder if something was wrong.

"Do you need something?" Seto suddenly asked, apparently catching him staring. Yami jumped and hit the shelf behind him. Were the spaces between the shelves really this narrow? How come he didn't notice? Yami shook his head.

"N-no," he replied.

"Quit staring at me."

"What's wrong?"

Seto was quiet and refused to meet his gaze this time. Yami sighed and briefly turned to return the book. When he turned around to face the brunet, he yelped in surprise, seeing Seto invading his personal space. His eyes widened when Seto's cold hands framed his face and pulled him into a kiss, their lips crashing softly, slowly.

In his arms, Yami was pliant and Seto couldn't help but think that this was a mistake. If Yami was going to ask another question, he wouldn't know what to answer. But this was Yami and Seto couldn't resist him. He pressed Yami to the shelf and slipped his tongue inside Yami's mouth at his gasp. The former pharaoh's eyes had shut and it was only when Yami was kissing back that Seto got hold of their situation.

Horrified, he pulled back.

"Seto?"

"Sorry–"

Seto stepped back and fled down the stairs. Yami gaped, willing his body to move.

"Seto, wait!"

Disoriented that he was, he stumbled on the stairs and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

At someone's pained grunt, Yami meekly opened his left eye, peeking. Seto was staring at him, all the worry and concern clear and strong in his eyes. Yami blushed and realized he was holding to the brunet tight. Everyone was looking at them and it was only when the librarian was headed their way that Seto let Yami down.

"Thanks, Seto," Yami mumbled, standing on his feet.

Big mistake.

He leaned on his left leg and lost footing. The stumble must have hurt his ankle.

"Careful," the brunet whispered, helping him back up as his hands fell on Yami's waist.

"I'm sorry," Yami answered, "I'm not normally careless."

"Don't worry about it." Seto's smile was small. It could barely be noticed, but Yami saw it and he smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Let it not be said that things weren't awkward between them and Seto after that. The short trip to the infirmary was relatively quiet and Yami resisted the urge to ask Seto what was going on. Although Seto had continued to let Yami lean on him, he had been tense all throughout and Yami stared at him worriedly.

"Spill."

"What?" Yami gawked at him, confusion littering his wide red eyes.

Seto sighed. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Oh," Yami reddened, looking down embarrassedly. "It's nothing."

Seto grasped his chin and made him look back up. Seto's eyes were glimmering with a quiet understanding that made Yami feel flustered even more. Damn it. They hadn't even reached the clinic yet, Seto having stopped by the lockers instead. Yami shook his head. It really was nothing, wasn't it?

"It's okay," he told the brunet, who appeared like he didn't want to believe him.

"Something's bothering you," Seto matter-of-factly countered.

"Are we okay?"

"Of course."

"Why won't you look at me earlier?"

The faint shade of red on Seto's face made Yami smile. He seemed to have taken a liking on making Seto blush the same way Seto did to him, and it was nice. Embarrassed, the brunet turned away and started to walk, taking extra care to not drag Yami and make him favor his hurt leg.

"Seto?"

They were at the door of the infirmary when Seto finally met his eyes. Seto was still hiding something, that was evident in how he bit his lip anxiously and how he ran his hand through his hair. It looked like something was bothering him and he refused to share it with the former monarch. Yami wondered if Seto was going to run away from him and if he would have had Yami not hurt himself. Maybe Seto didn't mean it? Kissing him?

"Ilikeyou," Seto blurted.

"What?"

Seto stared at him incredulously, the faint blush on his cheeks reddening further. Yami honestly didn't hear. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, Seto," he cleared up.

"I said," the brunet paused, looking down as he held on the doorknob as if for support. He was blushing madly and he didn't want Yami to see how he was humiliating himself. He coughed, "I said… that I like you."

Yami, Seto found out, was really good with asking questions. Especially when he was unaware of the internal dilemma he's causing people with his seemingly innocent queries.

"Seriously?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"Forget it," the CEO brushed off, opening the door and guiding both of them inside. He shouldn't have said that.

When Yami thought about it, he figured after the nurse got him ice compress for his ankle, Seto could have left. But he didn't. Instead, he sat beside Yami and opened a book. It looked exactly like the copy of Julius Caesar by Shakespeare that Yuugi lend. It had the same faded outlines and the same folded pages–

"Where did you get that?" Yami asked.

Seto's stare was all that he got initially.

"What are you talking about? This is from my library."

"But–" Yami faltered. His library? "Yuugi… he… did he borrow that book from you? He made me read it three weeks ago."

The brunet nodded.

"Oh. So that's how you knew that I–"

"Yami, are you okay?" Anzu's voice was loud and annoying as she barged into the clinic, all overwhelming worry as she crowded into his space. Seto stood up, taking the intrusion an opportunity to leave. Yami looked at him, though, and managed to grab his hand. Anzu didn't notice as she continued to rant about how Yuugi and the others were stuck in class and how she did a good job sneaking out of her own.

"Please stay," Yami requested, eyes boring into Seto's.

"Kaiba!" Anzu finally recognized the brunet beside her crush. She narrowed her gaze, seeing how Yami held Seto's hand. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Seto caught me when I fell," Yami explained, standing up beside the CEO as if he was trying to protect Seto from Anzu's unreasonable wrath.

It was endearing, what Yami was trying to do. But Anzu's gaze had remained on the CEO.

"Anzu, I'm fine," Yami insisted, grabbing Seto's hand and dropping the ice compress.

"Yami–"

"Thank you for checking up on me, Anzu," Yami bowed courteously before he and Seto stepped out. They stumbled on each other since they were in a hurry but the lockers broke their fall.

Seto was looking ahead, not necessarily avoiding him but not really meeting his gaze either.

"Seto?" Yami tried, suddenly remembering the brunet's confession.

"Yes?"

"Do you really like me?"

The CEO sighed. Was that so hard to believe? Because the thing was, he did.

"Seto?" Yami came closer, brushing Seto's bangs from his eyes without thinking.

Seto stilled him, dipping his head to claim Yami's lips softly.

"Why do you question me?" Seto asked when he pulled back, savoring that brief intimate moment when Yami tried to catch his lips back.

Yami blushed, staring at him.

"I like you, Yami. That's what I know," the brunet admitted, "And I know it's surprising for you but it's not to me."

Yami shakily nodded, his heart, cliche as it might sound, skipped a beat. He didn't know what to answer. He didn't know what he felt, only that this was nice. This felt overwhelmingly nice. And he couldn't let this go.

"Seto, I… uhh…"

The chuckle that came from Seto's lips was bitter and didn't suit the brunet at all. Yami sadly smiled, trying to reach for him but Seto shook his head. "It's okay," he reassured the ex-spirit. "Things got out of hand. We deal with it."

Yami's indecision was the most blatant rejection Seto had ever heard in his life.

"No, listen," Yami protested, "I don't know how I feel. I confess to that… but this… this is okay."

"What do you want, Yami?" Seto asked.

"This."

Seto nodded, letting him be. Yami returned it with a smile, tiptoeing to kiss Seto this time. Seto pinned him on the lockers, as he wrapped his arms around the brunet.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Mutuo!"

The couple broke up, eyes widening as they heard the principal's voice. Yami blushed, looking down. First day and he'd already been reprimanded. Twice. He glanced at the brunet and chuckled lightly at Seto's mischievous grin.

"Sorry, sir," they meekly responded and watched the principal scoff at that before returning to his office. Yami laughed and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder while Seto wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"So we're okay now?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Seto–" Yami quieted when Seto kissed him again, effectively shutting him up. When they broke apart, he was panting and Seto was smirking. But unlike the smirk that graced his features that morning, this was playful. Endearing.

"You ask too much."

"That's because you interest me too much as well."

Seto laughed. They were late for their next class, where coincidentally (or not), they were classmates.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews, guys. I'm really grateful for the reviews, seriously. I was in a seminar, see, and I couldn't access my mail from there so I'm really, really sorry. Anyway, here's the next part. Thank you for reading! Oh. Don't worry, by the way. I'm finding time to work on Photo Effect and Blood is Red. Thanks again! ^^ **

* * *

**Part IV **

As expected from all last classes, Ecology was fairly boring. Yami stared absentmindedly outsidet the window as he leaned on his hand. The teacher continued to talk about the principle of the subject without noticing, and for that Yami was innately glad. He hadn't been listening since the class began, after all, and he didn't want to answer any of the teacher's questions. He sighed.

"Pay attention," Seto's breath tickled his ear and he grinned, glancing at the brunet. Seto was inclined towards him, an elbow on his desk. His textbook was closed and his notebook, empty. Seto wasn't apparently listening as well. Yami's grin, if possible, widened.

"Hypocrite," he teased, poking Seto's shoulder playfully.

"At least I'm discreet," the brunet defended, responding with a an amused quirk of his lips. He had been staring at Yami for a time now and knew instantly that while the subject had the potential to be interesting–potential, being the keyword– it still bored them out of their wits. If given a pen, he figured Yami'd have doodled like the rest of the class was already doing.

Yami stuck his tongue out childishly, "Hush," he mock-chided before pretending to listen. He felt Seto go back to his own seat and he shook his head, exasperated at their childish behaviour. Just as the teacher distributing the hand-outs for their next activity, Yami gaped as a note was passed to him. He turned to Seto, an eyebrow quirked.

Seriously? He tried to say non-verbally.

Seto smirked.

Of course. "Read it," he mouthed and smiled when Yami complied.

The note read:

_Date, you and me tomorrow. Pick you up at 7 p.m._

_Y/N_

_- SK_

_(P.S. You better pick 'yes'.) _

Yami chuckled before, as the teacher turned her back, pulling Seto close. Surprised, Seto didn't react when Yami kissed him boldly in class, nor did he notice the ex-spirit deftly stealing his pen. It was only until Yami pulled back with a mischievous smile and his silver Parker pen that Seto's eyes widened in realization. The other boy circled the 'Y' on the note and handed both note and pen back to their owner.  
"Thanks," he whispered.

"Mr. Mutou, would you like to tell the class what interests you so much there at the back?" The teacher finally cried, glaring daggers at him as he calmly stood up and smiled accomodatingly.

"Of course, sensei. I was only asking Kaiba-san here if business and ecology can work together, without one being superseded by the other," Yami lied ever so smoothly.

"Interesting," was the bland reply, "However, I advise you to inquire loudly next time, dear child."

"Yes, sensei."

The class proceeded and Yami glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes left. He shifted his gaze at Seto who was staring at him as well, and grinned when the CEO shook his head.

"You're hopeless," Seto muttered.

"You're adorable."

Seto glared at him and for the remaining minutes in class, Yami fought the laugh that threatened to slip his lips. Notes were passed and all throughout, the teacher never noticed that her two students at the back weren't really paying any attention to her. Or her subject.

They were the last ones to stand up as the bell rang. The teacher dismissed them soon afterward. Ironically, Yami was as disorganized with his stuff as he was organized with his strategies in card games, and he spent a few minutes looking for scattered sheets of paper a classmate had written notes for him. (Being a new kid seemed to have benefits.) Seto hadn't said a word since their sensei left and it went by unnoticed until Yami heard the door slam close.

"I'm not quite ready to be locked in a classroom on my first year in school, you know," Yami teased, rolling his eyes as Seto stalked towards him. He was still stuffing his book into his bag when he felt Seto's hands on his face, framing them gently as he looked up. Seto smiled and dipped his head, kissing him softly.

Despite Yami's uncertainty when it came to his feelings for the brunet, in a week, they've gone out once and stole kisses in the corridor. It wasn't so farfetched, what with one of them managing to catch, and find innate pleasure in, the other by surprise. He met Seto's smile with his even as the brunet deepend their kiss.

When they pulled back, Yami's cheeks were red and Seto was smirking ever so smugly.

"I can't find my notes," Yami commented randomly, staring at him.

"You can always read the book. It provides in-depth explanations," Seto replied nonchalantly.

"I know. I've read it," he returned, flipping the book as if to prove his statement. There were highlighted sentences and notes at the margins of the pages. Seto laughed before grabbing his bag.

"Let's go. I'll drive you home."

"Thanks."

The corridor was empty when they got out. They walked to the parking lot in comfortable silence, both in thought. That was, until–

"There you are!"

It was Jou.

Yami's eyes widened when he realized who the owner of the voice was. He turned around, stopping before he sat on the passenger seat. Jou was jogging towards him, disheveled hair and natural childish enthusiasm at finding someone they were looking for bright in his eyes. Yami sighed even as Seto remained quiet, avoiding one of those 'unnecessary' arguments with the blonde. There really were better things to do with his time.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I told Yuugi I have class with Seto today," Yami reasoned.

"'Seto'?" Jou asked in disbelief, gawking. "Since when do you call moneybags 'Seto'?"

Yami stared at him, scowling with disapproval. "Since we've gotten close?" He answered sarcastically, trying not to be blatant about the fact that they were going out.

"Close? But Yami!"

Yami glared at him, "Jou, while your intentions are good, I really couldn't care less. I'm fine so you can stop worrying," he replied instantly. Seto's hand fell to his back and he bit the insides of his cheek to stop the smile that threatened to grace his lips. "Tell Yuugi I'll be home later."

"Yami–"

"Jou, just go." Yami sighed and watched the blonde grasp the meaning of his words. Finally. Jou stared back, shock barely masked, before nodding shakily. He scurried away and left the couple behind, not sparing a glance. Not daring to. The sight reminded Yami of a cowed dog with its tail tuck underneath after having been scolded by its master.

The ex-spirit shook his head.

Yami jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to Seto and smiled sadly, "Sorry," he muttered, hugging the brunet, who tipped his head and kissed him softly.

"Aren't you sweet, going defensive and all that for me?" Seto teased.

Yami laughed, mood instantly lightened as he pushed the brunet playfully away. He stuck his tongue out childishly before getting in the car.

The drive to the Game Shop was fairly quiet and they were comfortable with it. Seto concentrated on driving and tried not to run past stoplights as he had been accustomed to while Yami was deep in thought. Sooner or later, his friends were going to intervene and from Jou's reaction, he doubted they'd like what was happening. When Seto parked the car in front of the shop and placed an arm behind Yami's headrest, Yami turned and looked at him, waiting.

Seto smiled, meeting Yami's slightly widened eyes before kissing him softly. He caressed Yami's cheek, brushing his bangs away before leaving another kiss on Yami's temple. "Good night," he bade warmly.

"Good night, Seto." Yami blushed under the brunet's gaze and saw Seto smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yami?"

As Seto sped away, Yami turned, shocked to meet Yuugi's disbelieving stare.

"Aibou!" Did he see anything?

Yuugi gaped at him, opening his mouth to say something before closing it eventually. He saw the sillhouette of Seto leaning towards his yami and he wondered if it was as it had appeared. What was going on? Yami's cheeks were red and his lips were swollen. Yuugi didn't have to be a scientist to know what those could mean.

"Y-you and Kaiba-san…?" He asked.

Yami sighed, "Let's talk about this inside," he invited, opening the door for the both of them. Grandpa was thankfully spending the week, starting today, with his anthropologist friend so they had the building to themselves. Yuugi sat down on the couch and looked at the ex-spirit expectantly.

"What's going on?" He finally voiced the question that's been bothering him.

Yami looked at him.

"Yami?"

"We're dating."

"S-since when?" They hadn't seen Seto since Yami got his body months ago and classes had barely on those rare times that Seto answered their phone calls, it was to give permission for them to borrow books from his study. They were barely into the first week! So how in the world could this possibly happen?

"A couple of days ago," Yami mumbled.

"What?"

Yami sighed and met his aibou's gaze. "We bumped into each other on our way to class," he narrated, sitting down beside the other boy, "Remember when you went ahead on the first day of school? During lunch period, I fell asleep in the courtyard…"

He shrugged, telling Yuugi the story before slumping dejectedly on the couch. "I'm sorry for not telling you, aibou."

"It's okay," was the reassurance. Then, "Do you like him? Kaiba-san, I mean?"

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi laughed, gladdened that the mood had somehow been alleviated. "It's a perfectly normal question to ask, Yami!" He answered defensively before grinning at the former monarch and elbowing him playfully, "So… you like him, right? Did you go out on a date already? Oooh… you didn't even tell me!"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Yami stopped and looked at him. This was so hard to follow. That was it? No issues about how it was Seto Kaiba and all that? "What are we talking about?"

Yuugi hugged him, "Nevermind," he replied, "You didn't answer my question. Do you like him?"

"What?!" Yami blushed, flustered at the question as he groped for the answer in his head. Did he? He thought back to how catching Seto smile at him instantly made him smile back, and how Seto simply looked handsome when his hair was messily tousled and his tie slightly was attraction. It was hard not to be attracted to the brunet, but what about his seemingly involuntary urge to want to be close to Seto as humanly possible? Yami shivered and met Yuugi's gaze.

"Yami?"

"I don't know," he confessed. Yuugi stared at him and he tried to explain, "I'm attracted to him… and it's comfortable… staying with him… He isn't even aware of how good he looks when he's not being the CEO of a company, Yuugi…"

Yuugi kept his gaze and Yami reddened, wondering why he was even rambling in the first place. But Yuugi made some weird hand gesture that told him to keep talking.

"In conclusion…" Because he needed to stop rambling like an idiot. "I think… I'm starting to?"

"That's great!" Yuugi exclaimed, hugging him tight.

"What's great?"

"You liking him!"

"I like him?"

Yuugi stared at him, exasperated.

"I do?"

"Yes, Yami, you do," Yuugi explicitly stated. He didn't understand his dark's incredulity. It was nice to hear that Yami liked someone. Wasn't it?

Yuugi chuckled to himself. Mokuba would be happy to know about this.

"Enough, enough," Yami finally said, standing up. "Let's have dinner so we can work on our homework after that." He wasn't going to work on anything, but those needed to be said.

After dinner, they went to their respective rooms under the pretense of doing homework. Seto called a few minutes after he had buried himself under the covers of his bed and they had talked until way past midnight. Apparently, the brunet wasn't in the mood to work as well.

"We should go," Yami said, lightly chuckling as Seto scoffed. "We really should."

"Then hang up. I'm not forcing you," Seto dared.

Yami rolled his eyes, letting the grin slip throughy. "Good night."

"Night, Yami."

"Night, Seto."

There were a few minutes of awkward, static silence before they broke into laughter again.

"This is insane. We really should hang up."

"One minute," Seto bargained.

Yami chuckled before sobering, remembering his dilemma. "Seto, how did you know that you like me?"

"I just do," Seto playfully quipped.

"Seto!"

He heard the brunet sigh from the other line and he waited patiently for the response.

"When I realized that there wasn't anything else that I'd rather do than make you happy," Seto whispered, as if he didn't want his confession to be heard. His face flushed red and he stared at the ceiling, the covers kicked to the far end of the bed. He wasn't going to sleep yet anyway. "And when I suddenly can't stop thinking about you…"

Yami's mouth hung open at the admission, remembering his own realizations and his eyes widened.

"Yami?" Seto asked uncertainly.

Yami panicked, what was he going to say?

"Yami?" Seto tried again.

"I… I need to go," Yami started to pull away, wanting to hang up.

"No wait, what's going on?" Seto's worry clear in his voice.

Yami stood up and walked towards the window, opening it to let the cold air in. "I… Seto, I like you," he said, half-amazed and half-disbelievingly. It took him this long to figure that out? He held the closest thing he could grab, a pen, nervously.

"Yami–"

In a bout of klutziness, he dropped the pen as he leaned towards the window and in an attempt to catch it, he absentmindedly dropped the phone. The sound of the phone crashing to the ground one storey below was loud in his ears and Yami gasped in horror.

He just wrecked their home phone… after he told Seto that he liked him.

This was not good.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last part up. Haha. I might write an epilogue, or another chapter but with the rate I'm going, I'll have to think about it. It's kinda difficult to write several stories and try to update them simultaneously, y'know? Sheesh. What was I thinking… anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think after reading! **

**Funny thing, my friend just called. She demands an epilogue. How about you guys? **

**OH. Warning, btw. To go with the flow of the story, there is seriously no angst here. I mean, none. Nada. It's weird and oddly refreshing. Don't know why. Haha. **

* * *

**Part V **

"Stop fidgeting."

Yami sighed and flipped the pages of his History book absent-mindedly. His hikari sighed in return, sitting beside him.

"I'm an idiot," he whispered.

"You are."

"Yuugi!"

The other boy laughed before hugging him tight. "It's okay, Yami," Yuugi assured him. "He's going to understand. It's not like you did it on purpose right?"

Yami frowned, looking down. He didn't. Of course not, but the thing was, how in the world would Seto react to that?

It was the day after and he still hadn't heard anything from the brunet. Did he scare Seto away? But that didn't make sense. He didn't think Seto could be easily 'scared' by that. Yami closed the book and sighed in defeat. He was thinking in circles and he wasn't coming to any conclusions. Besides, dropping the phone was an accident. It really wasn't his fault!

... was it?

Yami looked up and smiled contritely at Yuugi, silently apologizing for ignoring him. Yuugi grinned just as the bell rang to signal the start of classes. It was World History class and everyone was preparing their stuff. He glanced at the vacant seat beside his. Seto wasn't here yet.

When two more classes ended and there was still no sign of the CEO, Yami became worried. The class before lunch break ended early and he had time to sit at any table he wanted in the cafeteria. He carried his tray outside, to the same spot under the tree by the courtyard. If Seto was going to catch class, he would go here first, wouldn't he?

It just went without saying that when Yami, as he waited for the brunet to come, fell asleep on his half-eaten sandwich, Seto Kaiba arrived. Seto's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him and smiled absent-mindedly. In the secluded aclove of trees, Yami looked peaceful as he slumbered. Seto approached him and kissed him lightly.

The feel of lips over his own brought Yami back to his senses as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking confusedly until he could decipher a pair of familiar blue eyes gazing at him. He scrambled backwards in surprise as his mouth hung open. Seto smirked and brushed a fallen strand of hair from his face.

"Hello," the brunet greeted.

"Seto!"

"Yes, that's my name. Glad to know you still remember," Seto teased, stifling his chuckle as Yami blushed.

"You're here."

"I know. Amazing, isn't it?"

Yami couldn't help but smile back. Seto hadn't bothered to change into his uniform so now, he was crouching in front of Yami wearing a coat and tie, and his khaki pants. Yami pulled on his necktie to drag him close as the other, free hand went to the back of his head. Before long, Yami was kissing him and Seto smiled when he pulled away.

"I thought you were avoiding me. I was worried," the ex-spirit admitted. "I was really just being klutzy, I swear."

"I know."

"So why--"

Seto sighed tiredly, finally revealing the reason to his 'avoidance'.

"There was an emergency situation at the office," he explained. "I couldn't leave it to the idiots that let the hacker in."

Yami nodded, understanding flashing on his face while he grabbed an uneaten sandwich from his bag. Good thing Yuugi made him another one, eh? He handed it to Seto, who looked at him quizzically. The ex-spirit grinned knowingly.

"Eat it, I bet you skipped meals," Yami pointed out. He'd heard enough of his aibou and Mokuba talking about Seto's apparent dislike of eating on-time.

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course you aren't. I'm still telling you to eat."

"Well, aren't you persistent today?" Seto remarked dryly although the amusement was clear in his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Yami challenged, leaning towards him.

Seto chuckled, pulling him close.

"I have some ideas..." Seto smirked, to which Yami simply rolled his eyes at.

"Come on, eat the sandwich, Kaiba," Yami used the most stern, convincing voice he could muster. The mock seriousness on his face was so amusing that Seto couldn't help but laugh as he followed the instruction. He unfolded the paper napkin that wrapped the sandwich and delicately peeled the edges of the toasts. It was a weird habit.

Yami chuckled and as Seto ate quietly, laid his head on Seto's shoulder. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment between them. It was peaceful, days like this when people hardly paid them any attention. Or bothered to meddle in businesses that were not their own. The silence between them was comfortable and reassuring. Until Seto suddenly sat up and stared at him. Yami eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I dare you to cut class."

Yami blinked.

"You're insane."

"Fine. I double dare you."

Yami mock-scoffed at Seto and ruffled his hair playfuly. Seto was grinning, his eyes twinkling with mischief. How Yami could ever deny Seto anything was beyond him; and from the likes of it? He felt he didn't want to know the answer to it anyway. Yami sighed, though, and pretended to ignore the other boy until Seto conceded and pouted beside him.

"You're being uncharacteristically childlish today," the ex-spirit commented.

"Is it working?" the CEO countered.

"Why do you want to cut class? You already skipped your morning classes, you know," Yami replied. The next class was certainly boring but that didn't mean they could miss it. Did it?

Seto smirked. Yami stared at him.

Seto surprised him by standing up and dragging Yami with him.

"Come on," the brunet called, persistent like a child would to a mother as they head to the candy store.

"Where are we going?" Yami inquired, disgruntled as he pulled his bag close. Seto didn't answer as he headed towards the parking lot. Yami's eyes widened, realizing what the brunet was planning. He started tugging on Seto's arm.

"Seto, we can't cut class! Seto!"

"I know," the brunet drawled. He stopped in front of his car and dropped Yami's hand. At Yami's confusion, he made sure to smile, in the hopes of assuring the former pharaoh that everything was okay. Seto then walked towards the passenger seat.

"Close your eyes," he told Yami. As Yami obeyed, Seto opened the door and took out a box. The small figure hiding in the box leaped out from where the blanket was covering it and barked. At the sound, Yami jumped and he couldn't help but open his eyes. When he did, Yami found the coolest green eyes he had ever seen in the planet.

The puppy blinked at him and Yami gasped, looking at a blushing Seto.

"Do you like him?" Seto asked gruffly, hiding his uncertainty in his voice.

"You got me a puppy?" Yami questioned incredulously. The blush on the brunet's face deepened and he looked away, embarrassed.

"If you don't like him, we can return him, I guess," Seto quipped defensively.

The puppy barked its disapproval and buried itself dejectedly in the corner of the box. They both looked at it before staring at each other in disbelief. Was the puppy... pouting? Yami threw his head back and chuckled in amusement, catching their attention. He kissed Seto's cheek and carried the sulking dog out of its temporary, make-shift home. Seto's gaze remained fixed on him as he touched his cheek.

"Are you crazy? I love him!" Yami exclaimed, rubbing the dog's belly. He turned to the CEO. "What's his name?"

Seto broke out of his stupor and smirked,wrapping an arm around Yami's waist as he pulled the other teen close. The dog barked excitedly at them while Yami met his eyes. Seto dipped his head and claimed Yami's lips for a proper kiss, taking care that he wouldn't squish the small animal between them. At impact, Yami opened his mouth and admitted his tongue entrance, hands unmoving.

When Yami took a step back and hit the hood of the car, Seto followed suit and pushed him down gently, hands framing his face. The puppy scrambled from them and sat nearby, watching them.

It was only a couple of seconds later and through the puppy's continuous barking that Seto and Yami pulled apart, staring at each other, cheeks aflamed. Yami was swaying slightly, the kiss having taken his breath away.

"His name is Neville," Seto answered, as if he hadn't just spent several moments kissing Yami like mad.

"Neville?" Yami parroted. "From the books?"

"Neville Longbottom, yes. He's quite entertaining," Seto agreed.

"Seto..." Yami laughed softly to himself.

"What?"

"Neville doesn't have green eyes. Harry does."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Seto." Neville, the puppy, barked in agreement.

Seto finally realized what was amusing and laughed. He shook his head and placed an arm around Yami's shoulders. The bell rang just in time and Yami mock-glared at him.

"Now we're late," Yami accused.

"But we have Neville," Seto reasoned.

Yami shook his head and patted Neville's head. "Fine, you're forgiven."

Seto dropped a kiss on the crown of his head before opening the door for them.

Just as Yami passed by him, he turned around and faced Seto. "I have a question."

"Yes, Yami?"

"You know that I like you back, right?"

Seto smiled.

"Yes, Yami. I like you too."


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: What's weird is I'm listening to breakup songs when I was writing this and I have no idea how I even managed to make this angst-free with the kind of songs I was listening to. Haha. Really. Anyway, like I promised, this is the epilogue. I do hope it looks like an epilogue. It's been a while since I wrote an epilogue, see. Thanks for reading this story, guys. I'm glad for your support. Oh. Speaking of which, if anyone's wondering if I've been productive lately, the other fics that I'm supposed to work on are currently being well, worked on. They're just uhh… difficult to finish. Gah. **

**Read and don't forget to leave a review, 'kay?**

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

Yami drowns out the sound of his professor's voice as he discusses the consequences of being caught plagiarizing in his class. It's a boring class that he knows for sure, but it also is the easiest 7:30 a.m. class that he can find. Why easy? Because he really does not want to get up early in the morning and waste it on a class he isn't even going to be remotely interested in. Anyway, they're still roughly forty five minutes away from dismissal and it's really, really dreadful. In this class, he means.

He yawns sleepily and gazes outside the window, absentmindedly flipping the pages of his notebook until his seatmate elbows him and tells him to pay attention.

"Requirements, you don't want to miss them," his classmate reasons.

"So, I'll be needing you all to pass your index cards and respective essays on the importance of honesty and integrity by the end of the week…"

And on and on the professor goes…

Yami sighs.

Quite unexpectedly, his phone vibrates from his bag and he stiffens noticeably. Wonders if anyone notices. First day of class and he doesn't want to give that bad of an impression, you know?

Not like high school, he thinks idly.

Before he can stop himself, he chuckles lightly at the memories. It's been two years since he graduated; three years since he and Seto got together and from the way things are between them, everything's fine. The gang didn't react as bad as he and Seto thought they would, but it did take time for them to adjust. Yuugi and Mokuba had only laughed to themselves before going on with their lives. And since they left college, everyone's practically been busy. Especially Seto. Right now, his boyfriend is in London, sealing a deal while he's stuck in a subject Seto vehemently disapproves of. ("It's going to be a waste of your time," Seto had said.)

Discreetly so no one will see, he reaches for his phone and flips it open; grins as he reads the message.

_Meet me at the dorm._

The best thing about college, Yami thinks to himself (after promptly giving up on his professor and this subject for today), is that he has complete control over his classes and his schedule. Implication? He has two hours to spare before his next class begins. And if Seto is in his dorm room, then it's even better. They haven't seen each other in a month!

When class ends, he's the first one to stand up and walk to the door. That is, he should have been the first one to leave if it weren't for someone calling his name.

"You're Yami, right?" The guy asks and the ex-spirit has to stare for a while, torn between answering and ignoring him. He goes with the former out of respect. "Great! I'm Timothy. I live right next door to your dorm room?"

Timothy introduced himself with an offered hand, expecting a handshake which Yami responds to. Yami still hasn't decided on the words he'll use so he can get away but the guy doesn't notice his silence. Continues to babble on random things Yami admittedly has stopped paying attention to. Until of course Timothy looks at him, all bright and eager and says, "So, I was wondering… would you like to have coffee with me? It's just a couple of blocks from the dorm and it's a good place. Please?"

"Uh…"

He has to go to his room.

Seto waiting, remember?

"Timothy, actually…" Yami reddens, slightly embarrassed at the prospect of turning this nice guy down. He doesn't really need to do that before; and for some reason he thinks he should feel guilty. He does, by a fraction, but it's nothing compared to the slow-building panic in him, telling him that his boyfriend is waiting for him.

"I'd really love it if you go with me," his neighbor insists.

"I have to uhh… meet my boyfriend," Yami explains. He smiles awkwardly and hopes that the guy just takes it as it is and walks away. Timothy deflates at the confession before nodding, grinning sheepishly even though he's blushing like a tomato. "Sorry," Yami tries.

"No, no… it's really alright, um, fine…"

For a nanosecond, Yami does feel bad. Nice guy and all, he still thinks Timothy can make a good friend. Besides, there's no harm in befriending someone who lives just next door, right? Decided, Yami grins back and pats him on the shoulder. "How about we meet for lunch at the cafeteria? It'd be nice to hang out," he offers.

"Hang out? You mean like friends?" Timothy brightens up and Yami nods. "Oh, that's awesome! See you then?"

"Yes, Timothy," Yami answers, relieved, "I'll see you then."

"Great! Thanks, Yami! Well… I have to go now. Bye!" The guy waves and jogs away, leaving Yami shaking his head and turning to the other direction.

His phone vibrates again, announcing another message.

_Where are you?_ It asks and Yami can imagine Seto now, impatiently sitting on his bed, wondering what's taking him so long. Despite himself, the former pharaoh laughs and runs his hand unconsciously through his hair. It's been a habit of his. Besides, he likes messing with his hair sometimes.

_Near_, he answers as he takes the stairs two steps at a time. By the time he's on the third floor and in front of his room, he's breathing hard and sweating a little. He grins and turns the knob, opens the door and finds Seto waiting by the window, arms crossed, hair tousled and eyes sparking with something he barely has time to identify.

Seto pushes him to the door as soon as he closes it and kisses him hard. Broadcasts through it just how much he's been missed and Yami kisses back, bag falling to the floor as he yanks the brunet close. He shuts his eyes and lets his hands settle on the front of Seto's shirt until Seto pulls away, smirking like the devilish attractive boyfriend he really is.

"Hi," the brunet greets, nibbling on Yami's lower lip. Yami chuckles and playfully pushes him away.

"You're lucky I don't have class right now," Yami teases as he removes the sweater he's wearing. He's in his room so he thinks a simple long-sleeved shirt can suffice. Seto in turn, takes his trench coat off, leaving him in his turtleneck and khakis.

"I'm not lucky. I know. There's a difference, " Seto counters and he sits down on the bed, pats the space beside him for Yami to sit on. Which Yami does, by the way, as he leans on Seto. He makes sure to roll his eyes at his boyfriend though.

"How long will you be staying?" Yami suddenly asks. Straightforward as always; because the reality is, they rarely have the time for each other. It should put a strain in their relationship and Yami has to admit that at some point, it can become difficult. But hey, they're stubborn individuals. He hears the CEO sigh and he knows it won't be for long. Kaiba Corporations is in the middle of signing some contracts with other big companies after all, and Yami understands that. He does. But Ra, sometimes he misses Seto too damn much that he can't function properly.

"That's okay. You need to go," he says so the brunet won't feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Seto apologizes anyway, kisses his forehead.

Yami just smiles and pushes Seto down so he can lie down. He follows afterwards, laid on top of the CEO as he hugs him. "I'm serious. I understand. Right now, let's just stay like this okay?"

"But Yami—"

"Shh…" Yami kisses him lightly on the lips and closes his eyes; head to Seto's chest, ear to Seto's heart as he listens.

."I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Yami nods off, content with just staying here with Seto that he doesn't notice he's dozing off until Seto lightly shakes him. "I missed you, you know…" he slurs in his half-asleep state.

"I know, Yami. Come on, let's get some coffee," Seto says. The invitation ironically makes Yami think back to Timothy and he chuckles. "What? What is it?"

"Funny. Timothy basically asked me the same thing earlier after class."

"Timothy?" Seto asks, voice low and borderline dangerous. "Who's he?"

"My neighbor and apparently, classmate. Didn't know until he called my name earlier in class, really. Why?" Yami looks up and meets Seto's piercing gaze. "Wait, are you _jealous_?"

"Jealous of him? Of course not." Seto pouts and looks away.

Yami thinks it's adorable and laughs.

"What's so amusing?"

"You're jealous! And sulking!"

"I'm not sulking."

"You are, Seto. You are."

Seto rolls his eyes and Yami grins cheekily at him before standing up. "Okay, come on. Coffee, remember? Besides, we haven't seen Neville yet. I'm supposed to get him from Yuugi today."

The dormitory doesn't allow pets inside and upon knowing that, Yami had no choice but to leave it at his aibou's apartment. However, since it's a Tuesday and he spends the night at his own apartment since he doesn't have classes on Wednesdays, he gets Neville after his morning class. And with Seto here, well… Neville's going to be ecstatic, isn't he?

Not as planned, they leave the room two hours later and Yami decides to skip his next (and last) class. It's just one absence, he tells himself as he grabs his sweater and keys. Seto's still sulking beside him but it isn't as much as he was before and Yami only smiles at him. Finds the sight adorable despite his boyfriend's protests.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to leave you, you know," Yami reasons for the fifth time.

"I know that."

"So why the sulking?"

They're already waiting in line for their orders to be taken when Seto turns to him. He sighs heavily like the world is on his shoulders and he gazes at Yami like he keeps making mistakes.

"It's just—"

"May I have your order?" The barista interrupts Seto's confession and Yami fights the urge to snap at him. He really, really wants to know what's bothering his boyfriend.

"Two cups of black coffee, please."

When they have their own seats, they stare at each other. The silence isn't exactly uncomfortable. But it's not exactly comfortable, either. It's in a standstill and Yami waits for Seto to continue.

Seto drops his gaze, allows his bangs to hide his eyes as he admits, "I don't like leaving you. It's terrible. I feel pathetic afterwards."

"But Seto, it's something you have to do, right?" Yami feels relieved that he's not the only one who feels like that. Yet. He isn't also going to make things difficult. "It's something we'll have to accustom ourselves to. No one ever said this kind of relationship's easy, Seto."

"I know that—it's, do you have any idea how miserable I am every time we say goodbye?"

Instead of answering, Yami leans and kisses him. The fact that they're in a public place should make him think twice but he ignores it. Not like they care, and he cradles Seto's face tenderly as he dips his head and deepens the kiss. He nearly spills his coffee and it's the warning that he gets before he breaks off, smiling and blushing as Seto looks at him intensely.

"There's nothing we can do about your business trips. But when we're together? Like right now? We can do something about this. So let's make the best of it, alright?"

Seto smiles at him at that, and in an instant Yami thinks he'd rather have this than not having Seto at all.

~*~*~*~*~

Before the day ends, Seto and Yami pass a pet shop and buy a small puppy with the coolest blue eyes ever. They smirk at each other.

"Kaiba, don't you dare—"

"This one's Ron."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, with the blue eyes and blond hair?"

Yami looks at him in exasperation before he laughs. Not again. Seto stares back, utterly confused before the former pharaoh pulls him into a tight hug.

"You're an awesome boyfriend, do you know that?"

"And the reason you're laughing is…?"

"Ron's the red-haired bloke. Malfoy's the one with the blue eyes, Seto."

"Oh."

"Yes. _Oh._"

Seto chuckles and kisses Yami's forehead.

When he leaves for London three days later, Seto calls Yami for at least ten times and there's nothing that he thinks about but:

_He's not going to mess this up. _


End file.
